Can't Fight This Feeling
by edger230
Summary: Po is outside one snowy night and when Tigress comes out so does the truth. Songfic. Can't Fight This Feeling.


**This is the Glee version of the song Can't Fight This Feeling (which I do not own) not the original.**

Po sat on the roof of the Jade Palace (somehow it was strong enough to support his weight) on a snowy winter's night. Thousands of snowflakes were flying all around him in the breeze but a blanket was wrapped around him. It was close to midnight but he hadn't been able to sleep due to the fact that the snow was really piling up. He was hoping he and the five would get the day off tomorrow. He was also hoping to catch Monkey by surprise and pummel him with snowballs due to the fact that at dinner that very night, when Po had his back turned, Monkey poured hot sauce into his soup. Po found out the hard way. Hopefully the others would join and they could all have a snowball fight.

"Po what are you doing out here?" he heard a voice say. Po jumped but thankfully the roof didn't cave in. He turned around to find Tigress behind him.

"Don't do that!" Po said in between deep breaths.

Tigress smiled and chuckled. "Sorry, I just wanted to know what you were doing." she said and sat down next to him.

Po smiled back at Tigress while fighting his heart from beating out of his chest but it was no longer from being startled. He had never told anyone his true feelings for Tigress. "I couldn't sleep so I'm just watching the snow and plotting my revenge against Monkey." he said while wondering if his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

Tigress chuckled again. "That's the only reason I didn't stop Monkey from putting the hot sauce in your soup. I know you two find creative ways to get back at each other and I kind of wanted to see what you did to him." she said. It was Po's turn to laugh.

"So what are you going to do to him?" Tigress asked. Po smiled again. "If Master Shifu says we can have the day off tomorrow I'm going to catch him by surprise by pummeling him with snowballs." he replied.

Tigress then smiled a bigger smile. "I'll see if I can round up the others and we could all strike at him."

Po's eyes grew wide. "Really?" Tigress nodded. Po smiled in a sneaky way. "Monkey's going down." he said and gave Tigress a high five. For a while the two just sat on the roof watching the snowflakes fall. Suddenly a song came to Po's mind and he started to sing in his head not knowing he was singing out loud.

**Po: **_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Suddenly to Po's surprise, Tigress started to sing along.

**Both: **_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

Po stared at Tigress and realized he had been singing out loud this whole time, but Tigress just smiled and continued to sing.

**Tigress: **_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

Po smiled too and continued the song where Tigress left off.

**Po: **_And throw away the oars_

**Both: **_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Po was surprised that Tigress could sing so well let alone be willing to sing.

"Can I take a verse?" Tigress asked.

Po smiled. "Be my guest." he replied and Tigress began while staring at the snowflakes falling.

**Tigress: **_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, boy_

_'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

**Both: **_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

**Po: **_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

**Tigress: **_And throw away the oars _

**Both: **_forever_

The two looked at each other and Po slowly took Tigress' hand. They looked into each other's eyes and finished the song.

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_Even if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crushing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Before the two realized what was happening, their lips were brought together. At first they were both surprised but eventually they pulled each other close and deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled apart there was a silence.

"Sorry." Tigress said looking down at her hands.

Po smiled. "For what?" he asked. "I'll be the one to admit Tigress; I'm in love with you. I have been and I always will be." Tigress' head was still down but Po could see a huge smile on her face.

"You're not just saying that are you?" she asked.

Po shook his head. "Absolutely not. Have I ever lied to you?" he asked. Tigress shook her head and wrapped her arms around Po which he did as well with her.

They eventually broke the hug and after a long time the two finally went inside. Before they each departed to their own rooms, Tigress spoke up. "Hey Po?"

Po turned around from his open door. "Yeah?" Tigress walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Consider me your girlfriend." she said and went into her room. Po smiled and walked into his room with a lot to think about.

The next day Master Shifu gave everyone the day off due to there being about a foot of snow on the ground. After breakfast and breaking the news to everyone about them, Tigress kept her promise to Po and everyone caught Monkey by surprise and pummeled him with snowballs. After Po shouted to Monkey, "That's what you get for putting hot sauce in my soup!" and Monkey striking back, they all had a snowball fight and made snowmen until dinner.

The End


End file.
